deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnimon vs Gallantmon
Omnimon vs Gallantmon''' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero O vs G3.jpg|Simbiothero (V3) O vs G2.jpg|Simbiothero (V2) O vs G.jpg|Simbiothero Description The battle between the two Royal Knights more famous and beloved of digimon. Interlude Wiz: The Royal Knights are a group of Digimon that protect the digi world long ago. '''Boomstick: but these two are the most loved by all. Wiz: Omnimon, the fusion of Wargreymon and metalgarurumon. Boomstick: and Gallantmon, last digivolution of guilmon, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. (NOTE: As both not have an origin clear, is used which is looked at in Digimon The Movie and Digimon Tamers) Omnimon Wiz: WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon had tried unsuccessfully to defeat Diablomon, a Digimon who followed on the Internet so that consume all the data in the world. Boomstick: Including the porn? Wiz:Boomstck... Boomstick: OK, I'll shut up. Wiz: When Tai and Matt were transported within Internet they gave their power to their Digimon, and also the energy of all the children of the world, making manifest the maximum power that this Digimon could have. (Cue Digimon - Brave Heart - Instrumental) Boomstick: The FRIENDSHIP!!! Wiz: causing WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were merged into Omnimon. Boomstick: Omnimon is a Digimon that has combined the skills of Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, so it's a warrior multipurpose able to demonstrate the full capacity regardless of that situation is. Wiz: Omnimon is equipped with a sword in her left hand which has the form of WarGreymon head, and a gun in his right hand that has the form of MetalGarurumon head. Boomstick: When omnimos draws his sword, the Grey Sword on his arm with the WarGreymon head, can load it energy to make a powerful cut his adversary, Wiz: When you use your cannon, the supreme cannon is able to throw powerful shells of large-calibre that are also energy at temperatures below zero. Boomstick: Omnimon also has another skill with the sword grey, the Sword of Ruin, Omnimon traces a circle of energy with his sword to his around, which then expands into a wave of powerful explosive power that causes a huge explosion covering several kilometers. Wiz: Omnimon also can use his arm left as canon as his arm right to launch successive of fire and ice, this attack receives the name of Double Shot. Boomstick: Omnimon has other attacks that are; the Omni Blast, where first points the sword towards up for then pointing to the enemy with she, to the instant you falls a ray of the sky to the opponent. (Cue Digimon Adventure Tri OPENING Full Butter-Fly) Gallantmon Wiz: During the Tamers battle against Beelzemon. During this battle Guilmon had Megidramon to evolving by accident due to the rage and fury of Takato as consequence of the unjust death of Leomon causing a great pain to Juri. Boomstick: There was where was born the fame of the digimon of krillin. Wiz: After Megidramon was defeated by Beelzemon, which had absorbed the data of Digivice, Taomon and Rapidmon, Takato repents and in those moments also Megidramon again be Guilmon at that moment, Takato tells him that he wants to fight with him, in those moments, takato and guilmon joined forming gallantmon (Cue Digimon Tamers Evolution Song [Japanese Version]) (Cue Digimon Tamers: One Vision (Gallantmon matrix evolution version)) DEATH BATTLE (Cue Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - Gatebreaker) You can see the blue sky of the digiworld and the sky are two silhouettes that looked Knights, one was gallantmon and the other was omnimon. Gallantmon: ready, omnimon? Omnimon: I'm always ready. Gallantmon: That win the best. FIGHT! (Cue Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Edge of Spirit) (Cue Miyazaki Ayumi - The Last Element) KO! Results (Cue Digimon Tamers - One Vision (Matrix Evolution) (Gallantmon) or ayumi miyazaki - brave heart digimon tri version (Omnimon)) Boomstick: HOLY FUCKING SHIT, THAS SO EPIC!!! The Winner is... Trivia * Omnimon and Gallantmon are the first characters of Digimon in be used by Simbiothero to a Death Battle. Who would you be rooting for? Omnimon Gallantmon Who do you want to win? Omnimon Gallantmon Should this become a real Death Battle? YES!!! NO Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Battle of the Knights Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Simbiothero Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year